


Day 12: Gifts

by AliceSmiler



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020, christmas day, kids meet Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: On the 12th day of SuperCorp my brain wrote this:A story where the kids meet Santa
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053725
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Day 12: Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> WARNING II: Hello! If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I _LOVE_ them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :)

“Alex” Liran whispered and poked his brother's arm. “Wake up.” He added. The blonde boy mumbled in his sleep but did not open his eyes.

“I got this.” Luna said and climbed on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and raised it over her head before bringing it down with force on her brother. 

“Wha-what?” Alex sat on his bed alarmed, almost pushing his sister off it. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his siblings. “What are you doing here?” He asked with a yawn. 

“Someone is in the living room.” Dawn whispered. 

“It’s not mom or jeju. They are both asleep.” Liran added. 

Alex frowned and pushed his long locks out of his face. “Okay? What do you want me to do?” he asked. His siblings shrugged. 

“You are the oldest. You are supposed to protect us.” Dawn pointed out.

Alex nodded. “You are right.” he jumped out of bed and walked to the hallway. He stood in front of the house panel but unfortunately, he could barely reach it and the footstool was not there for some reason. “Luna, I will pick you up so you could unlock the panel and turn on the alarm in the living room.” The eight-year-old said and his sister nodded. 

He quickly picked up his sister on his shoulders and raised her to the panel. “The code is-”

“I know what the code is.” The young girl replied. “That’s weird.” the girl mumbled. “The alarm doesn’t work.” she said and was lowered back to the ground. 

A thud was heard and the kids rushed to the main hallway. They looked down to the long corridor and saw light coming from the main area. 

“The tree lights are on? Mom always turns them off when we go to bed.” Dawn whispered. 

Alex frowned. He moved away from the wall they were all hiding behind and started walking down the main hallway. 

“Alex!” Liran whispered yelled. 

“We should follow.” Luna stated. 

Liran and Dawn looked at each other with worry before turning back to Luna, but Luna was already on her way to her brother. 

“If we get kidnapped, might as well all of us get kidnapped.” Dawn shrugged and followed her siblings. 

“What?” Liran exclaimed and rushed after the others. 

The kids sneaked towards the living room and froze when they saw who was there. Alex’s gasp was enough for the man to put down the glass of milk and turn to look at them with a smile. 

“Hello, there.” the man said to the shocked children. “What are you doing awake this late, little ones?” he asked.

“We heard a noise and we came to check it out.” Alex said while walking towards the man in the red suit. “Wow, you really have rosy cheeks.” he exclaimed when he was close enough. 

The man laughed with a jolly ‘ _ho ho ho’_. “Why, thank you, Alex.” he said.

“You know my name?” The blonde boy gasped. 

“Of course I do. I’m Santa, after all.” he winked. 

“Are you really Santa?” Dawn asked with excitement and rushed to the man. 

“If I wasn’t Santa, will I know that your name is Dawn?” he asked and booped the girl’s nose making her giggle. 

“Did you bring us gifts?” Dawn whispered, making the man smile. 

Santa stroked his snow-white beard and hummed. “Well, I bring gifts to all the good kids.” 

“Even alien kids?” Liran whispered. 

“Of course, Liran.” the man said. “If you put milk and cookies out, I will be there.” he added with a small wink and a chuckle. 

“What about to the kids that have different traditions or come from a different religion?” Luna asked. 

Santa looked at the young girl a bit surprised. “Well, Luna, that is a bit more complicated and unfortunately I don’t have enough time to explain it.” He pointed out. “Now I have a really important question for you four.” the man said and reached for his bag. “Were you naughty or nice this year?” 

“ _Nice_.” all four of them yelled making Santa laugh again. 

“Very well. Let’s look at what I have in the bag for you.” He started with a grin. Santa opened the bag and reached in. “Ah, the first gift goes to Alex, but you should wait until tomorrow morning to open it.” The man said and placed the gift under the tree. He continued to unload a couple more gifts for the four kids and their parents. 

“I think that’s all.” He said while looking into the bag. 

“Can I have a hug, Santa?” Dawn asked. 

“Of course, little one.” The man exclaimed and hugged the little girl. 

“So how does the bag work? Do you refill it every time you go to your sleigh?” Luna asked while looking into the empty bag. 

Santa knelt next to her. “Not really. The elves filled it up. When I go into a house, the bag knows what gift to give me so I could place it under the tree.” he said. 

Luna looked at the empty bag and frowned. “But, how?” she asked. 

“Magic.” the man whispered. 

“Magic isn’t real.” Luna said and her sister gasped dramatically. Dawn rushed next to her and looked at the man.

“She doesn’t mean it, Mr Santa Claus.” she said with a worried voice. 

“Don’t worry, Dawn. You sister is a scientist, I can see it in her eyes.” He said with a wink. “Everyone is allowed to have their own opinion as long as it doesn’t harm others.” he said and the kids nodded at the man’s wise words. 

“But I believe I can prove to you that a bit of magic does exist in this world.” Santa said.

“How?” Luna asked and tried to raise her eyebrow like her mom, making the smile on the man’s face wider. 

“Well, I know your grandmother is sleeping in the guest room, which means I should probably deliver her gifts here instead to her house in Midvale.” The man said and opened the bag. 

The kids gasped as three gifts appeared in the bag. Santa reached for the gifts and placed them under the tree. 

“But..but it was empty.” Luna whispered. 

“Kids?” Their mom’s voice was heard and the kids turned around. The lights of the main hallway were on and they could see their mothers’ shadows. 

A thud was heard and the kids turned around and gasped when Santa disappeared. Alex rushed to the fireplace and looked up the chimney, catching the end of the red bag disappearing as Santa climbed out of the chimney.

“What are you guys doing awake?” Lena asked. 

“Mom! _Moooom!_ ” Dawn exclaimed and rushed to her mother. “Santa was here and he told us we were good kids and he left gifts for all of us.” she said with excitement making Lena smile. 

“He even left gifts for me.” Liran added with his own excitement. 

“He left you gifts last year too, sweetheart.” Kara said with a smile. 

“Well, I thought you guys bought those gifts for me.” He mumbled while Kara picked him up. 

“We bought some gifts, but the rest were from Santa.” the blonde said and placed a kiss on the boy's cheek. 

“Alex, you got soot on you.” Lena said and grabbed a tissue to clean it from the boy. 

“He left through the chimney. I saw him.” he exclaimed, making her chuckle. 

“Okay, come on guys. We should all go to bed so we can wake up early tomorrow and open the gifts.” Kara said picking up Luna too and carrying two of her giggling kids to their bedroom. 

* * *

Lena was making breakfast when she felt a soft pull on her pyjama. She turned around and smiled at Luna. “Good morning, sweetheart. You are the first one awake so you have to wait for the rest to wake up to open the gifts.”

“It’s okay, I can wait.” she shrugged. “How did you make the bag to work?” she asked and Lena paused. 

“What?” the mother asked and removed the pan from the stove. 

“Well, obviously yesterday Grandpa J’onn shapeshifted into Santa and visited us.” Luna started. 

“Why do you think that?” Lena asked with a small chuckle. 

“First of all, I don’t think he could get his big belly through the chimney without shapeshifting it to get smaller. Also, the alarm did not go off which meant you turned it off. When I looked at the panel, the red sun lamps were off except the ones in our rooms, so jeju should have heard Santa intruding into our house. Finally, I remember seeing some blueprints on your desk that had the project name SMB which could mean ‘Santa’s Magic Bag’.” the girl said in one breath and smiled at her mother. 

Lena looked at her daughter before letting a small chuckle leave her mouth. “Nothing can get past you.” she mumbled.

“Not really.” the girl replied with a grin. 

“You are a really smart kid, Luna, so I’m guessing you know what I’m going to ask you next.” Lena asked and picked up the four-year-old, placing her on the kitchen counter. 

“Don’t worry, mom. I won’t say anything to the others. Just like grandpa J’onn said, ‘Everyone is allowed to have their own opinion as long as it doesn’t harm others’.” she said with a smile. “Although to be fair that doesn’t really apply. I mean what about the people who believe that two women shouldn't get married or-” 

“Sweetheart.” Lena interrupted her little girl. “Today is a day for happiness. How about relaxing that big brain of yours for the day. Don’t think about the world, but just your family. What do you think?” 

“Okay, mommy.” The girl replied with a grin. 

“Good. Do you want to help me make breakfast?” Lena asked while hugging Luna.

“Yes.” the girl exclaimed. “Can you tell me how the bag works?” she asked when she was placed on the floor. 

“One day I will.” Lena replied and placed a kiss on the girl’s forehead. 

* * *

**18 years later**

“Luna it’s your turn.” Kara announced with a huge smile. 

“OKay, let’s see.” the ravenette said and looked at the pile of gifts. Her eyes caught something that looked like a poster tuber with her name on it and she raised an eyebrow. She glanced at her mom, who was sitting next to her jeju drinking tea with a relaxed expression. 

Luna reached for the tube and glanced at her mom again but her facial expression did not change. It was always hard to read her anyway. “If this is a poster, I hope it’s a punny one.” she said, making the others chuckle. 

She quickly unwrapped it and gasped dramatically at the poster tube. "No way, a poster tube." she said with a chuckle. She popped the lid off and pulled the papers out. This time her gasp was real. “No way.” she exclaimed. She looked at the blueprints. 

“What is it?” Dawn asked. She was sitting on the floor, playing with Mattie and her new toy.

“It’s the blueprints for Santa’s Magic Bag.” Luna exclaimed. “I’ve been waiting for these blueprints for _years_.”

“Really? I thought you would figure it out by now.” Lena asked, still having a huge smile on her face. 

“I mean yeah, I probably could. But you promised to show me these one day so I tried to not think about it.” she said while removing the first blueprint and reading the second one. “Because I would solve the mystery and it wouldn't be as special as you giving them to me.” she added with a shrug. 

“I’m still confused about what bag we are talking about.” Alex said. He was sitting on the floor, next to Dawn wearing Liran’s gift to him. A unicorn onesie. 

“ _The bag grandpa J’onn had when he visited us as Santa 18 years ago.”_ Luna mumbled in kryptonese while reading the paper in her hands. She didn’t want to ruin the magic for Liran and Roan’s kids.

“That was _him?_ ” Alex gasped. 

“How long have you known.” Liran asked in shock. 

Luna looked up at her shocked siblings. “About 18 years.” she said with a chuckle.

Her siblings stared in shock before looking at their parents. “Did you guys know?” Dawn asked, her voice sounding hurt. 

“About Luna knowing? Yes.” Kara answered. 

“Unless you mean about who Santa was that night. Because that’s also yes. No one could enter our penthouse without me knowing.” Lena pointed out and took a sip from her tea. 

Alex looked at Dawn. “I don’t know mom. Remember when Da-”

“Finish that sentence and I’m taking back _all_ the gifts.” Dawn warned and Alex snapped his mouth close. 

“How about we continue with the gifts.” Lena said. “Dawn is your turn to grab one.” the ravenette said with a smile before leaning back on the couch. She glanced at her wife with a smile and she sighed at the smile she received back. 

Lena knew that Kara was the greatest gift she ever got because thanks to the blonde she now has a family that she loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. I hope you had a great day and ate a lot. 
> 
> Today we had a small family gathering of 8, which was really relaxing, not gonna lie. I ate a lot... Like _a lot_. I also ate _cake_ and can’t wait to eat more tomorrow. My sister tricked me into a bet with the wishing bone but I ended up winning so she sent me money to buy a new Funko POP! :D then we all kind of chill in the living room talking and I played some CoD Mobile. I also watched Home Alone 2 because it’s not Christmas if you don’t watch it… After everything was cleaned, we made popcorn and watched a movie. Then I wrote this fic which I wasn’t expecting to write today, to be honest.
> 
> Anyway, how was your day? I hope you had fun. If you didn't, I’m sorry but I hope this fic cheered you up and this hug too c(^ε^c)
> 
> And I wish you to have an amazing Leftovers Day tomorrow :D
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
